The conventional flapping bat is unable to perform the function of moxibustion of massaging. The flapping of commercial available flapping bats, made from bundles of bamboo stick, on human skin may lead to fracture and piercing. Such bamboo-made flapping bat could only flap the surface of human body to stimulate the neurovascular system in the superficial layer and therefore is only able to eliminate local hematoma but not able to stimulate the physique and muscle in the deeper layer. Thus, flapping by using such bamboo-made bat could not increase the tension and elasticity of muscles, tendons, and ligaments, and could not enhance the capability for contraction nor activities. Apart from being used for therapy, such bamboo-made flapping bat could not be utilized for fitness.
In view of above, the present invention offers a fitness stick and particularly to a fitness stick with a sheath and a moxibustion instrument, comprising a flapping bat, a sheath and a moxibustion instrument, having many protuberances on the surface of sheath for massaging, the moxibustion instrument is assembled inside the handle of the flapping bat with a separable spring coil and could be separated from the stick for isolated use with both functions of moxibustion and massage. While assembled inside the handle of flapping bat without being screwed with the handle, this moxibustion instrument is the spring device of this fitness stick. After the spring coil disassembly and being replaced to sheath of the fitness stick, the moxibustion instrument could also be used as the spring device to enable the functions of moxibustion and massage, in addition to flapping, of this fitness stick.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a fitness stick for flapping, moxibustion and massaging.